<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Practice by solo (nyomgiworld)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816958">Late Practice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyomgiworld/pseuds/solo'>solo (nyomgiworld)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Coming In Pants, Embarrassment, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Language, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Shame, Shameless Smut, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Yeonjun's a little mean but Soobin loves it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyomgiworld/pseuds/solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirrors on the wall? Sweaty post-dance practice Yeonjun? White t-shirt? Flexed arms? Hair brushed back? Confident eyes? God forbid Soobin doesn’t feel a little naughty looking at it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuu/gifts">shizuu</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompted by <a href="https://twitter.com/TXT_members/status/1366401300380803080">this picture</a> and the ramble on my dm with shizuu!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soobin missed him so much. He realizes it now.</p><p> </p><p>Now, from the gap between the slightly opened door to their practice room; Yeonjun only a few feet away. Now, when Yeonjun has his back turned on Soobin as he is practicing his dance a little longer after posting that selfie for their fans to fill countdown week. Yeonjun is so near, and yet so far in that they haven’t really had time for just the two of them this month—Soobin almost forgets how it is to spend some alone time with Yeonjun. <em> Did we talk? What did we usually talk about? </em> Everything sounds so boring in Soobin’s head. <em> Have you seen the latest drama, hyung? “Yeah, I have.” </em>Then, what? What else should he say?</p><p> </p><p>Thank goodness Soobin isn’t here to talk.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin coming here is partly prompted by his impulse, thinking that if they don’t have time, he has to make time. Yeonjun was practicing alone, but looking at how leisurely he took a selfie, it meant he was almost done. Which leads to the other part that prompts his decision: the selfie. Mirrors on the wall? Sweaty post-dance practice Yeonjun? White t-shirt? Flexed arms? Hair brushed back? Confident eyes? God forbid Soobin doesn’t feel a little naughty looking at it. Soobin missed him, but he’s also feeling a little turned-on. His boyfriend looks <em> good, </em>can you blame him?</p><p> </p><p>“Soobin?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun stops dancing. He watches Soobin from the mirror as the younger boy steps in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hyung,” Soobin waves a little and walks closer.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun turns off the music. “What brings you here?” There is a puzzled look on his face as he is trying to register what happens. Yeonjun gets like that sometimes, Soobin notices. When he is dancing, he gets a little bit lost. Away from the world.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Soobin shrugs. “Kinda missed you, I guess.”  </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun lets out a laugh, clearly unexpecting the answer. He sits down and stretches his legs before patting on his side and gesturing to Soobin to sit. “Come here. It’s been too long, hasn’t it? I’ve missed you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“It has,” Soobin pouts. “You’re so busy.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun laughs again, this time with a hint of guilt. “Oh, baby, sorry,” he apologizes. “Didn’t expect my modelling debut and the collaboration would take so much of my time.” He spreads his legs and pulls Soobin closer to sit between them. This way, he can wrap his arms around the younger and rests his chin on his shoulder. For Soobin, personally, this is his favorite position because it makes him feel small. Safe.</p><p> </p><p>But Soobin doesn’t really want to feel safe right now. </p><p> </p><p>Not when he can feel the heat of Yeonjun’s body surrounding him and hear the sound of Yeonjun’s heartbeat if he focuses enough. The practice room is really empty—even a whisper echo loudly. It sends shivers through his body.</p><p> </p><p>Quietly, Soobin reaches for the hands that are intertwined on his stomach, “Hyung,” he guides the hand downward, “I’ve <em> missed </em>you.” Emphasis. He could hear Yeonjun curses under his breath as his fingers curl, feeling the shape of Soobin’s clothed bulge.</p><p> </p><p> “Oh, Soobin.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin is already a little hard. Too much imagination, perhaps. Too many vivid images he wants realized. When Yeonjun drags his palm on his length, he almost can’t help his hips moving. “Soobin, you can’t do this to me.” Oh, is that Yeonjun complaining? Soobin grinds backward, brushing against the front of Yeonjun’s trousers. The choked gasp his boyfriend lets out is enough to tell Soobin that Yeonjun is affected.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you,” Soobin whispers, needy.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun takes a sharp breath at that. The movement of his hand gets faster, putting more pressure. Soobin bites his lip when Yeonjun’s lips find purchase at one spot on his neck, murmuring, “Let’s go, then.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, here.”</p><p> </p><p>It goes straight to Yeonjun’s dick.</p><p> </p><p>They have always indulge themselves in little risks throughout their relationship, something they easily get in their life as idols. Having eyes on them 24/7/365 scrutinizing every little thing they do is actually something that thrills them. Gazes that last a little too long, touches that linger more than appropriate, playful almost-kisses, proximity that tells the world there is no such thing as a private space between the two—the chance of getting caught is what gets them off. But they have never tried to have sex in the open. In places that are not their bedrooms or the small, private space of a toilet stall. People could easily walk in on them in this practice room.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun’s eyes darken. “Feeling kinky?” he asks coolly.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin turns halfway, just enough to meet his boyfriend's eyes. “A little,” he suppresses a smile. “Want to see us.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun breathes. There is an incredulous smirk on his face as if he still can’t believe Soobin is saying all of these things, but also coming to terms with it. Soobin can tell he is also excited, but what is more thrilling is to see Yeonjun trying to play it dumb. Just to rile Soobin up, force words out of Soobin’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Bad little bunny,” Yeonjun says, sounding completely nonsexual and more like an affectionate scolding. “Wonder what else is there in that pretty little head of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, hyung, you tell me,” Soobin is quick to answer. He is not giving in easily. Where is the fun in that? The fun is in the smug glint in the black of Yeonjun’s eyes. Soobin is a little shy about this. He has never been the one to initiate intimacy, isn’t sure what to do, but he’s taking this leap.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun doesn’t say anything, positively doesn’t push him away, so Soobin thinks <em> why the hell not? </em> They both know they want this. Soobin turns fully facing Yeonjun now.</p><p> </p><p>“You do know people could walk in on us, right?” Yeonjun asks. Soobin scoffs hearing that. It isn’t even a question. Yeonjun didn’t just ask that to discourage him; rather just to make sure that Soobin has a clear and sound mind at the moment. A confirmation to ease his mind. “Please,” Soobin mocks, “as if it doesn’t excite you.” Damn right it does.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin hopes for Yeonjun to just pull him, ravish him, kiss him, but Yeonjun, again, just sits there. This time with a challenging look. “Come on then,” he says. “Tell me what you want.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Embarrassing. </em> This is too embarrassing because the way Yeonjun says it makes it sound like this is something only Soobin wants. Like he has to ask Yeonjun to be given what he wants. Soobin is proud, and having to ask Yeonjun to give it to him when he has mustered up the courage to come here—when it should have been enough—feels too much. But yeah, humiliate him. Soobin kinda likes it.</p><p> </p><p>“You want this so badly, you can’t even wait until I get to my room,” Yeonjun continues provoking him. “Can’t even text me to come to your room.” Feels like Yeonjun is calling him out. “Want people to see, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, hyung,” Soobin answers. “Don’t want people to see.” Since Yeonjun hasn’t moved, hasn’t touched him like he should, Soobin can only sit there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with his hands or his expression. He feels his cheeks burning with shame. “W-want only you to see me.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun chuckles smugly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry, then.”</p><p> </p><p>And so Soobin rushes.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls Yeonjun into a kiss. <em> Fine. </em>If Yeonjun doesn’t want to be the one to initiate this, he would.</p><p> </p><p>The moment their lips touch, Soobin sighs. <em> God, </em>he misses this. Misses the feeling of Yeonjun’s lips against him, Yeonjun’s tongue inside him, the heat of Yeonjun’s body wrapping him. Yeonjun kisses him softly, yet deeply, and Soobin feels himself melt into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know how long they kiss—feels both like forever and never—but it comes to a sudden stop when Yeonjun pulls away, leaving Soobin chasing for his lips like his life is hanging on it. They have somehow arrived at the mirror, Yeonjun leaning on it. The sound of Soobin’s breath fills the silence in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Told you to tell me what you want,” Yeonjun murmurs. His voice is steady.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, hyung,” Soobin whines.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t.” His boyfriend shrugs nonchalantly, even when his hands are firm on Soobin’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ugh, Yeonjun’s a meanie. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Use your words, Soobin.”</p><p> </p><p>“I—” Soobin can’t do this. “I-I want you.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Yeonjun exhales and seems bored, as if Soobin is wasting his time by refusing to speak. He even glances at the clock on the wall before staring straight at Soobin. <em> Well? </em> “You can have me in different ways, but I won’t know until you tell me,” Yeonjun says slowly, dragging his hand up and down Soobin’s sides, thumbs dangerously close to his nipples. Soobin trembles a little.</p><p> </p><p>“W-want your fingers,” Soobin mumbles, “t-touching me.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> Meanie, meanie, Yeonjun’s too mean, </em>because Yeonjun raises his hand and touches Soobin’s cheeks, tracing his jaw with his finger pads and cups it. He knows that is not what Soobin means, and yet he still pretends to not understand. “This way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung,” Soobin whines again. “Not there. Didn’t you say we have to hurry?”</p><p> </p><p>There is mild sadistic humor in Yeonjun’s eyes, as if he is enjoying this too much: seeing Soobin struggle with saying the word, seeing the tension escalate as the time ticks down. Soobin didn’t know he’s dating such a mean jerk. (He should have known; they get under each other’s skins every now and then.)</p><p> </p><p>“Then use,” Yeonjun’s thumb brushes Soobin’s bottom lip, “your words.”</p><p> </p><p>It is <em> hot, </em>but Soobin is exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling, Yeonjun adds, “I could end this here, finish myself off in the bathroom, but do you want that? I’m not sure.” Soobin certainly doesn’t want that.</p><p> </p><p>“W-want you inside,” he stammers, and then, unable to stop himself, "Want you to fuck me." More than that, he wants Yeonjun to wreck him. To fuck him until he forgets his name or where they are. Until his senses of volume blur, and he cannot hold himself back. Maybe fuck him against the mirrors until they are all foggy with their breaths. Make-up for all the time they were apart.</p><p> </p><p>Judging from the rising tent of Yeonjun’s pants, he wants that as much.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“And how do you want yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ll—” <em> How do I want myself? </em>Soobin has never thought of it. His first instinct is to drop on his hands and knees, so that’s what he does, presenting his butt to Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>“Cute butt,” Yeonjun comments with the same nonchalance, sounding almost bored.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin blushes. Yeonjun can’t do that—‘cute’ isn’t supposed to be the right word. Not in this kind of situation, not with that amount of indifference.</p><p> </p><p>“Show me,” Yeonjun murmurs, not touching his boyfriend just yet.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin trembles, but he’s determined. He looks back a little, knowing that Yeonjun loves seeing him like this, with his head craning a little. Pulls his pants down, so his ass is now bare. Basks in the way Yeonjun’s breath hitches before saying, in disbelief, “You’re prepped.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun sounds so awestricken, Soobin almost throws his head back and laughs. Of course, he’s prepped. He comes with one and only one purpose.</p><p> </p><p>Without a word, he inserts a finger.</p><p> </p><p>Then, another.</p><p> </p><p>Then, another.</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend is doing a good job of holding himself back, showing zero reaction, so Soobin continues. Fucking himself on his own fucking fingers while Yeonjun just fucking stares at him through the mirror. Watching Soobin’s contorted face. Watching as Soobin whines because he needs more. At this point they are both stubborn little shits—Soobin refusing to ask for more, Yeonjun refusing to budge.</p><p> </p><p>It takes a long time before Yeonjun holds his wrist and pulls his fingers out, replacing them with his own. <em> Fucking finally. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Soobin moans loudly, abashed at how loud it is, but to be fair, it is beyond his control. Yeonjun’s fingers feel better than his own. Reach deeper, too. And then there’s that thing that Soobin doesn’t feel whenever he’s touching himself: the beauty of not knowing when and where those fingers would move. Would they breach deep inside? Would they stay on the puckered ring? When will they get in already? Soobin doesn’t know—and that’s the whole point. He cannot brace himself for the sensation that would hit him.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun leans forward so his clothed sweaty chest touches Soobin’s back. His other hand reaches under Soobin’s jaw and guides him to look at their reflection in the mirror. “Look at you,” Yeonjun murmurs in his ear, “getting so worked up because of my fingers.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin pants, his head hanging down in Yeonjun’s grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Look ahead,” his boyfriend tuts. “This is what you want, right? You want to see how you lose yourself.” All the while, his fingers keep thrusting at a steady pace. “Want to see that debauched expression on your face.” <em> No. </em> “Do you get off from looking at yourself?” <em> No, no. </em> “What a narcissistic.” <em> No—Yeonjun gets it all wrong. </em></p><p> </p><p>It is not himself that he wants to see. Not himself alone, at least. But him like <em> this </em>because of Yeonjun. He wants to see the power Yeonjun holds over him. Wants to hear Yeonjun being mean. Wants to give in and see how Yeonjun is drunk with how much he could affect Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin loves to see it: the smug look on Yeonjun’s face that says <em> Soobin is only like this because of me. Only I can do this to Soobin. </em></p><p> </p><p>Loves it when Yeonjun is being a possessive, arrogant piece of shit.</p><p> </p><p>Like now.</p><p> </p><p>When Yeonjun is clearly enjoying the moans and gasps Soobin lets out as his finger finds Soobin’s sweet spot.</p><p> </p><p>“S-stop, hyung,” Soobin whines, “gonna come i-if—”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun pants, kissing the crook on the back of Soobin’s neck, whispering on the skin, “Can you come like this? That easy?” Soobin is usually sensitive, but tonight he feels more sensitive. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that they are out in the open. Or maybe it is the mirrors that allow him to see himself, a writhing mess with Yeonjun above him, brows furrowing with want.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so easy, Soobinie, what to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“E-easy for you, hyung…” Soobin manages to mumble. “Only for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Yeonjun murmurs, “only for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin thinks he’s going to come untouched if need be. He hasn’t been touching his cock, after all. It is just hanging pathetically hard, sometimes brushing the smooth and cold surface of the floor if Yeonjun thrusts too hard. The sting makes him hiss.</p><p> </p><p>But then there are faint sounds of steps outside the room.</p><p> </p><p>They immediately freeze.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Are people really coming? The beating of his heart is deafening. He could feel Yeonjun becoming alert, too, as the movement of his hand comes to an abrupt halt.</p><p> </p><p>He feels so dirty, <em> so dirty, </em>but at that moment, when all of their senses heighten, he somewhat wants Yeonjun to continue. The person outside—maybe the janitor—could hear them, but all Soobin wants is to feel those fingers moving inside him again.</p><p> </p><p>So, he rolls his hips backward, fucking himself on Yeonjun’s fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, Soobin—”  </p><p> </p><p>Taking that as a cue, Yeonjun says nothing more. He continues thrusting into Soobin. Shallow thrusts that are just enough to abuse Soobin’s prostate. His legs feel weak when he frantically reaches for his cock and tugs. Wrapping around himself tight enough to fuck into his fist.</p><p> </p><p>“C-coming, coming, coming…” Soobin gasps, feeling the heat coiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Yeonjun says in a hushed whisper. “You can come.”</p><p> </p><p>With a groan, Soobin finally spills into his own hands.</p><p> </p><p>He hears Yeonjun grunts while he’s coming, thinking if Yeonjun comes, too.</p><p> </p><p><em> Shit, that’s hot. </em>He doesn’t think he’s come that hard before.</p><p> </p><p>The silence that takes over the room afterward feels too loud. There is only the sound of them panting while they are coming down their high. Yeonjun doesn’t say anything when he gets up and takes his used towel to wipe Soobin clean. Soobin sees the wet patch on Yeonjun’s pants and feels sorry for getting too carried away in his own pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hyung, I—”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun waves to brush it off.</p><p> </p><p>“Not here, Soobin,” he smiles playfully. “Round two in 30, if you still want? Maybe in my room?”</p><p> </p><p>“So we can take all night?” Soobin returns his smile, pulling his own pants.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun winks. Soobin can’t help himself leaning in for a kiss before breathing into Yeonjun’s mouth. “Gladly, hyung,” he whispers. Yeonjun kisses him again before pulling away, preparing to wash up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soobin sneaks into Yeonjun’s room in exactly thirty minutes, wrapped comfortably in his loose pajamas and carrying a plate of hot bread. He tries to make no sound as he scans the room and laughs to himself as he spots Yeonjun’s head peeking from behind the weighted blanket.  </p><p> </p><p>“I knew this would happen,” he mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun is exhausted—he has been going to work earlier and going home later, of course he would be drained. The shenanigan back there in the practice room was Soobin’s selfish wish and probably Yeonjun’s little break. But enough of that now.</p><p> </p><p>He slides under the blanket, lifting Yeonjun’s head and letting it rest on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Soobinie?” Yeonjun mutters, stirred from his sleep with the movement, his eyelids heavy with sleep. “You’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>He tries to pull Soobin into a kiss, but Soobin catches his fingers. “Shush, hyung,” he says with a smile on his face, kissing his boyfriend’s fingertips instead. “You must be hungry. You haven’t had dinner yet, right? I brought some bread.”</p><p> </p><p>Struggling to open his eyes, Yeonjun hums.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin hands him the bread, which his boyfriend bites half-consciously.</p><p> </p><p>After watching Yeonjun eat quietly for what seems like minutes, Soobin chuckles again. <em> Oh, this hyung. </em>He takes his free hand and intertwines their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that I love you, right, hyung?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun lags for a second.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” he answers with his mouth full, confused as to why the question is asked, but cannot fully register anything. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin smooches the crown of Yeonjun’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Tonight has been perfect in every aspect, and this is the perfect way to wrap it up,</p><p> </p><p>no one can tell Soobin otherwise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for clicking. I'd love to hear what you think, so comments or <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/nyomgiworld">CC</a> are appreciated ♥ please leave some kudos if you enjoyed it! :) find my writing Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/soloscrawls">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>